


Ti'ana Luthien's 2007 Birthday Presents

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: General, Multi-Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3762275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since I just finished reading the Children of Hurin, I'd like a drabble about a moment between Turin and Finduilas, be sad, happy, whatever. I could also go with some Galadriel/Celeborn or Eowyn/Faramir :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ti'ana Luthien's 2007 Birthday Presents

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

"What are you reading?"  
  
Éowyn flinched in surprise.  
  
Faramir captured the book just before it landed on the ground, then sat beside his wife and turned the book to read its title.  
  
"'Finduilas' lament' - from my mother's library. How do you like it?"  
  
She blushed. "It's... interesting."  
  
Faramir laughed. "One of my few memories of my mother is her exasperation as well-meaning people kept giving her books about her famous name-sake as presents. Particularly as she did not like the story."  
  
"Neither do I." She began kissing him. "But I do like... this..."  
  
The book dropped again, unregarded this time.

~*~

Imhiriel 


End file.
